The Great Escape
by xXxricksxXxdarkxXxgoddessXxX
Summary: Skye has a dark and mysterious past that has stumped her and everyone else who knows it. But then a new guy shows up at school who acts like he knows all the answers to the questions she's willing to do anything to know. But is she really up to the crazy destiny before her? Rick x oc
1. chapter 1

I am Scythe Kali-Adira Melanchol'ia Persefoni. My friends just call me Skye. I have long light blue hair and soft flaxen eyes. I'm tall and skinny and I look kind of like Taylor Swift (shes totally emo now so i love her so much). I wear dark clothing but i dont like labels. people call me emo or goth or whatever but I'm just me.

Like today at school i'm wearing a black and pink punk plaid mini skirt and a vlack jack daniels shirt and spiked bracelets and a studded collar. I had on black eyeliner and mascara and grey eye shadow. I also had on mesh black leggings that went into black doc martens.

I Live in Chicago and my life changed before it began.

my mother disappeared after i was born and my father died mysteriously when i was 5. Nobody explained to me what was happening and now I live in California with my aunt and uncle and cousin. theyre nice to me but ive never stopped thinking about the mystery surrounding my birth and life and missing people i dont remember well.

I'm a senior in high school and im 18. Ive been going to the same school for several years but nothing prepared me for the new guy. Something told me he was different and not to immediately trust him when I saw him sitting cooly in the lunch room.

He had blue hair like me but it was more white like he dyed it that way and his eyes were a chocolate brown and he had olive skin. I could see from the top of his black tank top that he was ripped and had a cute butt in his black skinny jeans that had a chain from the front to the back and black vans. His hair was pulled back in a short man ponytail.

I blushed and he looked over and caught my eyes. I looked away fast and my heart beat faster. what am i doing?

I gathered my bookbag in my arms and headed out as fast as i could without looking like a spaz. My hair fluttered behind me and i looked back. He was still watching me. i let the door close behind me.


	2. Helana

_I was standing on a thread that went into the universe above. I walked slowly up the thread and found myself on a planet with rich colors banding around the mountains and pink waters rushing by me. I sat in the grass that was soft like wool._ _"Where am I?" i asked._ _"AFI-MSI 22". said a voice behind me and i spun my head around to see a woman in a long black dress beside...the guy from school!"_

I bolted up in my purple canopy bed and shifted around in my dark covers. I looked down. Phew, still my bed. I took a deep breath and got up. the clock said: 4:33. i was up early but i couldnt just go back to sleep now. So i got up and turned on the lamp beside my bed. It Shone onto my posters of all my favorite bands on mt black and grey striped walls and the black oak desk with my computer on it in the corner and couch in my room. My toes touched the soft grey carpet as i went to leave my room to get breakfast. My aunt was sitting at the island in our kitchen on a stool reading a book.

"Hey Julie." I said.

"hi skye, youre up early. Want something to eat? im gonna make waffles in a while."

I shook my head.

"Thanks..."

"had a bad dream again?" she looked at me with her big brown eyes and pushed her red hair behind her ear.

"Yeah..." i said and got some orange juice.

"It'll be ok baby. i love you." she said.

"love you too julie." and I went back to my room. I sat on my desk and thought about the dream. It felt so real...and why was He there?! I sighed deeply.


	3. In the end

I went to school and my best friend Andrea ran up to me super happy. She was wearing a black corset dress and skull earrings and I was wearing a black tank top with Bullets for mt Valentine on it and black skinny jeans and boots. I decided to not wear makeup since that dream still haunted me like a demon.

"Lets get to class!" and we went to our first class which was math.

our teacher was talking about his fave soap opera and forgot he was teaching. I rolled my eyes and caught the eyes of some preps in their katy perey clothes. i flipped them off.

"youre pretty cool huh?" said a girl beside me and Andrea.

"I guess."

she had red hair and brown eyes and she was super curvy but in a hot way (im bi).

"I'm Summer." she said.

"I'm Scythe but you can call me Skye. This is Andrea." i said.

"Nice to meet you. ugh its so hard to find cool people around here." she said.

"well you can hang out with us!" i said.

"cool! thanks!" and we all exchanged phone numbers.

When the class was over all three of us walked out together and then i saw him again.

Today he had on baggy black skater pants and a Simple Plan shirt. he was so hot.

"Oh, i see youre checking out Rick Sanchez." she said.

"Do you know him?"

"hes my brother." (in this universe summer and rick and morty are brothers and sisters).

I gasped.


	4. dark

Summer me and Andrea decided to go to the mall so we could give Summer a gothic makeover. she asked us to make her super punk and badass like us. we went to hot topic and spencers. But there was a preppy girl in the hot topic so we hid behind a rack and started to make satan noises and she ran out screaming with a cross in her hand. We laughed our asses off and kept shopping.

We helped her pick out a lot of cute goth things and cds she'd like.

"I am so happy to meet you guys, my last best friend married some guy somewhere else and she wont tell me where."

x x x x x x x

We got to the food court and got a lot of pizza to eat together and sodas. We started eating when a goth guy with long black hair and a chain skirt and black shirt came up to us.

"you guys look like goths." he said. we nodded.

"and?"

"and i wanted to give you this. there'll be a show friday night at the DarkCave Club in town."

he gave us a flyer.

"I'll be there with my band too, I'm opening for fall out boy." he said with a grin.

"wow!" i said and looked at all the band.

Fall out boy, green day, imagine dragons, 21 pilots? hell yeah!!"

"awesome! see you there btw my name is Dusk."

we waved as he left and talked about the show. we totally had to go!!!

x x x x x x x x x

I was at school super excited for the show on friday when my locker door was shut and HE was standing right there with his back on the lockers looking suave af.

He looked at me with those warm eyes of his and i felt a chill run along my spine.

"my sister said there was a goth show and i figured you were going."

i blushed.

"uh yeah... uh"

"wanna go with me." he gave a smirk.

"uh..oh god"

i was freaking out.

then cooly and sexy i said "Sure."

"cool." and then Andrea rushed by to run kidnap me before i embarrassed myself more.


End file.
